


A Small Part

by gala_apples



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BDSM Scene, Cock Cages, Established Relationship, M/M, One Night Stands, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Alfredo moved to Austin knowing he wasn't going to be a star. All he wants is to be a small part of the action.





	A Small Part

**Author's Note:**

> In episode 90 of Off Topic, Alfredo talks about taking his sex toys to Austin when he moved. So I had to write this.
> 
> Note: this story also has a simplified explanation of SSC vs RACK, and the discourse that comes with the two terms. Geoff has a very definite side, and makes that clear, but the author has no wish to offend those who practice the other style.

Alfredo gets a certain sense of deja vu when Geoff comes over to where he’s eating lunch and slumps into the bench seat across from him. He doesn’t have a bag from P Terry’s or any other restaurant, or anything at all that indicates he wants to eat. He’s just sitting with his face in his palms, clearly expecting Alfredo to react to him.

“You alright there, Geoffrey?”

“You know how I’m dating Michael?”

“Uh-” Alfredo starts. He very much did _not_ know that, actually. And if that bombshell is how this conversation starts, it doesn’t bode well for the next section of it.

“Well,” Geoff barrels on, “he’s getting really into the whole dom sub thing. Which is cool as dicks, because I mean which motherfucker doesn’t like to give a good spanking?”

Holy fuck, how is this happening again? Deja vu fucking confirmed. First Matt asks him about his favourite brand of vibrator after that filming of Off Topic, and now this. He doesn’t regret telling the stories, per se, he knew coming on to the set that he’d say things he’d get shit on about. He just didn’t expect the reactions to go in this direction.

“But now he’s doing all this internet research and shit, and coming up with shit I didn’t expect.”

“That’s... bad?” Alfredo offers. It’s not that he thinks so, but Geoff clearly does.

“Yeah! Because this morning, I’m minding my own business and drinkin’ some fuckin’ tea because I don’t feel like having the coffee shits, and he comes over and tells me he’s wearing a cock cage and tries to give me the key!” Geoff throws his arms in the air like he’s truly exasperated, and Alfredo doesn’t know where to go from here. If a boyfriend of his did that, he really wouldn’t consider it a problem. How’s he supposed to advise Geoff on something that’s a non-issue to him?

“That’s a surprise and a half?”

“No shit!”

Geoff is looking at him like he still wants something, so Alfredo next goes with “is there, uh, a reason you’re, uh, telling me this?”

“You’re the sex toy guy!”

Oh for the love of fuck. That’s basically word for word what Matt said. This might be a long six months, until they find another joke to make about him.

“Look, man. As far as I know, it’s not going to damage his junk or stop him from pissing or anything unhealthy. So there’s no reason to not do it, looking at it like that. But if he wants to, and you don’t, that’s not something that I can help you with. I could go buy one with you, but talking out emotions about it isn’t my reason for living, if you get what I’m saying.” Also, Alfredo might have to die on the spot if Geoff fuckin’ Ramsey takes him sex toy shopping. He just won’t say that out loud.

“Right, right. Yeah.”

Alfredo has the odd feeling that he’s being dismissed, despite the fact that Geoff came up to him. He could be stubborn and finish drinking his massive fuckoff soda out here, doing his best to ignore the _go away_ vibes directed at him. He just doesn’t see the point. It’s a stupid hill to die on. He gets up and goes back to the support room to dick around until someone needs him for something, leaving Geoff to his sulk.

It’s a Between The Games that causes next contact, of course. It’s a dangerous thing, to be called in for Between The Games, but Alfredo doubts he’ll ever not show up. It’s part of the reason he quit being a solo streamer; being invited to dumb crap like this. Sure, one day a lamp will probably be thrown at him, but it’s a small price to pay.

This particular BTG is basically a track and field meet designed by satan. Unsurprisingly it was Gavin’s idea, once Jack opened a fan package addressed to him and allowed the contents to be used by the group. What he’s supposed to do -what apparently half the main room guys have already done, but Alfredo will believe that when the video comes out and no sooner- is run barefoot down the side of the room, do a hop, skip, and jump onto the mini trampoline. Not too offensive, except where he’ll be landing is in a blow up pool filled with Lego.

Landing is, in a word, excruciating. He can’t keep his balance on the rectangle knives in his feet for more than a second before he keels like a drunken sailor and ends up smashing into the carpet shoulder first. There are at least three cameras on him as he swears, but the laughter is contagious and he ends up chuckling too.

Participation sufficiently given, Alfredo crawls to the computer chair that Jeremy has left open, and pulls himself up on it so he can check his feet for signs of oncoming bruises. Michael’s sitting beside him, the only Achievement Hunter to still be in his seat. He’s not paying any attention to the deranged game going on behind him, even though Andy is apparently the next player suckered into joining, and is peeling his socks off.

“You alright?”

Michael scowls at him. “Geoff is a goddamn wannabe-dom asshole tease.”

Alfredo knew that Geoff told Michael that he told him. Minutes after Alfredo sat back down in the support room, Michael texted him **welcome to my sex life, Sauce**. There’s still a difference between knowing that Michael knows, and him flat out bringing it up in a room with multiple cameras running. Editors or not, it still seems risky to Alfredo. But he’s not one to leave a man hanging, and Michael clearly needs someone to vent with. “That sucks?”

“Goddamn right it sucks. He’s such a bitch sometimes, I fucking swear.” Michael shoots a glare at Geoff, though there’s no possible way for the man to notice with his back towards the computers.

“Have you, I dunno, like, talked to him about stuff? He kinda gave me the impression that you just sprung shit on him. So maybe that’s why he’s being a bitch?”

Michael snorts derisively. “Talked? Fuck that. More like plotting his untimely demise. Which will be totally fucking timely and _deserved_ , unless he fucking jumps on board.”

“Whatever works for you guys, I guess.” It’s not a surprise to Alfredo that Michael’s relationships work through a veil of loving threats, considering his personality. It’s not really Alfredo’s style, not something he can help with, but if it’s what Michael wants to stick to, it’s his life.

*

“You seem like you’re in a better mood?” Alfredo says as a greeting. He and Michael have pulled into the parking lot at the same time, albeit having parked in different corners of the lot. But there are only so many doors to their office, and so there the Jersey boy is. Smiling, which is a complete one eighty from yesterday’s expression. “Did you get a free Egg McMuffin? Or watch some asshole who cut you off get pulled over by the cops? Or did, did the thing you were up in arms about work out?”

“I would straight up stab someone for a Egg McMuffin right now. And no, Geoff didn’t pull through yet. But he’ll crack. He’ll say yes soon.”

The way Michael says it, it’s maniacal. Like he should be saying it with a Persian cat in his lap, and iron gloves sharpened to points at the fingertips. 

*

Alfredo is innocently playing PUBG when his phone vibrates with a text. He double checks that it’s safe to put down his controller for moment it’ll take- he’s near the middle of the circle, about half the players are already dead, and he’s hiding on the second floor of a house nowhere near the school. Conditions couldn’t be better.

It’s a text from Michael. Well, it’s a photo from Michael, there are no words in the message, just a tiny preview box of a picture that Alfredo can’t really figure out. Bracing himself for the worst Reddit has to offer, Alfredo opens the message. It’s-

Jesus. Christ. It’s a hand under someone’s chin. It’s a tattooed hand, curled tightly around a throat. The back of the hand is inked with an anchor, a skeleton key, and a few other Old School style elements he can’t quite make out. Each finger has a tattoo, too, arrow and lightning bolt and moon and crown spanning the length of knuckle to knuckle. The only tattoo that Alfredo can’t see is the thumb, thanks to the angle of the photo, but it hardly matters. There’s only one hand decorated with this ink, in all of the world. Geoff is choking Michael out, and for some reason they want him to know.

As Alfredo stares, transfixed, he instinctively swallows. He imagines how swallowing would feel with fingers pressing firmly into his adam’s apple, and his knees feel a little weak, never mind that he’s sitting down.

A blue bubble of someone typing pops up. Alfredo waits with bated breath for the message. A lot of things could be said, meaning a lot of different things. Thankfully the excruciating wait of white dots expanding and shrinking is over quickly. The message _is_ a message this time. It’s an address, ending in a question mark.

They’ve put the ball in his court. Apparently it’s up to him, now. It seems almost unfair, to make him consider all the pros and cons, while they just blithely do what they’re doing. Pro being at the least, getting to play voyeur during a scene of theirs, at the most, getting to join in. They’re both very hot, and he’s definitely turned on by the idea of being in the room, even if he doesn’t get to touch. Con being they’re his coworkers and he _just_ got this job. Miscommunication could lead to him being a lonely Twitch streamer again.

Except, who the fuck is he kidding? Of course he’s going to go. He’s going to accept the feast on the silver platter, and worry about whether or not it’s poisoned later.

*

Michael is fucking _kneeling_ when he comes inside. Alfredo doesn’t trip over his own tongue, but it’s a close thing. Yes, he's still wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but it's somehow more erotic than any wild orgy porn Alfredo's ever seen. 

There's no bruised line of choke marks on Michael's neck. Alfredo hasn't quite descended into CSI at its worst. Alfredo figured Geoff and Michael know what they're doing, but it's good to have confirmation. Makes it feel safer being here, if that’s the right word for it.

Which, speaking of, being here... No sense in beating around the bush. “So you didn't say what you wanted me here for.”

Geoff answers, “we dictate each other's sex lives, not yours.”

“Uh, okay?”

“You sound confused.”

“I guess. I mean, I didn't come here to _not_ get bossed around.”

Geoff's demeanour changes. He grabs Alfredo by the chin and with the pincer grip of thumb and index finger on his jawline forces Alfredo to look him in the eye. “Step one, have a little more respect.”

Is it possible to wilt and flourish at the same time? Alfredo doesn't really know, but he feels simultaneously embarrassed for fucking up, challenging the dom in this scene, and happy that he's got Geoff's attention. “Yes, I will.” He figures he should save the yes sirs for Michael, who's watching them with hungry eyes. 

Geoff doesn’t even acknowledge his capitulation, like it’s so obvious it’s beyond deserving recognition. “Well, Alfredo, your reputation precedes you. Go upstairs to the bedroom and pick out a toy you want to use tonight. Michael and I will be with you soon.”

Given a set of instructions like that, Alfredo practically jogs up the stairs. He finds the master bedroom door on the second try, there’s only three doors up here. Three of the walls are painted a light sage green. The wall the headboard is pushed up against is a full wall of mirrored glass. They must like seeing themselves. No real surprise, considering they make a living on Youtube.

It's probably a good thing that Geoff's sent him up here alone, because Alfredo's first reaction upon finding the toy box is honestly annoyance. They gave him so much shit on Off Topic and have possibly set him up for a nickname for months on end, and meanwhile Michael and Geoff have enough toys to fill a Rubbermaid twenty five gallon storage container. The irritation fades pretty quickly however, when he scoops the first layer of toys onto the hunter green bedspread and really starts to think about choices. The night could go down so many different avenues, based on what he picks. Alfredo wants to make everyone happy.

After careful consideration he picks out a medium sized butt plug. To him it says ‘I like assplay and would totally be up for getting fucked’, but also ‘I can take care of myself if that's an act reserved for the actual couple’. A lot of words for one piece of shiny glass, but there you have it.

They don’t magically appear the instant he’s chosen. They don’t even come upstairs in the next minute. Not sure what to do with all the time that's ticking away, Alfredo gets undressed. Geoff didn't tell him to, but either he'll be happy or he'll have a different plan which he'll elaborate on. Or the reason they're taking so long is they're trying to find the nicest way to ask him to leave because they've changed their minds. Which Alfredo would without drama, he gets that there’s sometimes a wide gap between things it’s sexy to talk about and things you want to do in real life, he’s not going to be the jerk who won’t fuck off. Still, he hopes it isn't the case. He wants to be here.

It comes as a great relief when he can hear feet stomping up the staircase. Even going with the most pessimistic option -they’re about to ask him to leave- at least he won’t just be waiting anymore.

“Interesting,” Geoff says, a smile on his face when he sees the blue glass plug on the bedspread. “Michael, your turn. Which toy do you pick?”

Michael barely hesitates before plucking a paddle out of the heap of equipment in the rubbermaid tub. It’s an attractive toy, if mildly off putting; wide and long with two columns of four holes running the length of it. Alfredo’s used spanking toys before, but nothing quite so intense looking.

“Great ideas, boys.” It says something about Alfredo that he’s not quite ready to analyse that Geoff’s tone of pride makes Alfredo feel happy for doing a good job.

“Oh. I guess I should have brought this up earlier. Sorry ‘Fredo, used to playing with just Jones here, and it’s been drilled into his head a long time ago, so I haven’t had to think about it for a while.”

Alfredo would be intrigued by the vague details of Geoff and Michael’s starting point, if he wasn’t busy being worried about what Geoff might tell him. This is probably the negotiation point of the evening, right? The ‘don’t touch Michael’ part, or the ‘never speak of this again’ part? What exactly is such a longstanding rule that Geoff temporarily forgot that it needed saying?

“We run on more of a RACK platform than a SSC one.”

Michael laughs. “Come on, Geoff. That’s some niche shit. There’s no fucking way he knows what you mean.”

“Okay, nevermind.”

“Don’t be an asshole, you can still _explain_.”

“Fucking Christ, Michael, make up your mind. Okay. Risk Aware Consensual Kink versus Safe Sane and Consensual. Basically one is we promise to the vanilla and the heteros that we’re not as scary as we seem, because everything we do is as safe as mailing an envelope, and we’re definitely a hundred percent neurotypical and sober. And the other is yeah this shit might fuck us up, but we acknowledge it, and if you want to be crazy or I want to be drunk, so fucking be it, as long as everyone getting in on it knows.”

“O...kay?”

Geoff sighs and rubs his beautifully tattooed hand over his face. “Look, fucking ethical academic debates aside, sometimes getting hurt is fun, and sometimes you want to say ‘no, stop’ without actually wanting the person to stop. So we use codewords. Green is for ‘why the fuck are you asking me if I wanna keep going, shut up and keep doing it’. Yellow is for ‘chill the fuck out, a little, keep doing whatever but less, or slower, or whatever’. Red is for ‘if you don’t stop right now I will fucking murder you’.”

“Green is yes, yellow is calm down, red is stop. Got it.” That, at least, makes sense.

“What’s up, ‘Fredo? You don’t look like you get it. Or is it something else?” Michael asks.

“I thought Geoff told me the other day you were just getting into this stuff? You sound, uh, really really into it?”

Geoff shrugs. “It’s only half a lie. I think I said we were just getting into the dom sub thing. That’s true. For most of the time it was just ‘I wanna be hurt, cool, I wanna hurt you’. Now it’s getting to be more role based. This little fucker likes me being the boss as much as he likes me to beat him. Don’t you?”

Michael raises his eyebrows, not a hint of shame on his face. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.”

“He’s what’s known in the BDSM community as a bratty little son of a bitch sub,” Geoff tells him, faux conspiratorially. Alfredo nods like he’s taking the comment to heart, when really he’s just busy wondering if Geoff and Michael do visit the BDSM community. Have other people seen Michael so fucking hotly kneeling on the floor? Does he wear a mask, in case someone recognises him, like all the Achievement Hunters occasionally get recognised at theme parks and movie theatres? Alfredo’s not sure if he’s turned on by the idea, or jealous of those strangers who saw it first.

Geoff crosses the room to get the bottle of lube standing prominently where most people would have a lamp. He hands it to Alfredo with one hand, the glass buttplug in his other hand. Not a fan of foreplay, apparently. Unless this stark ready-set-go-sprint thing is part of Geoff and Michael’s foreplay. It wouldn’t surprise him. Bold and blunt seems to work for them.

As Alfredo is working up the courage to just start fingering himself Geoff makes another move. He bends over and fishes another butt plug out of the toybox. A black silicone one, this time, with a longer and skinnier shape than the one Alfredo picked. Maybe Geoff doesn’t think the one he picked suits him? Which is a little condescending, actually. Alfredo knows his own butt, thanks. Except then, in a rapid table turn of events Geoff hands it to Michael, who takes it without a word.

“But I thought I-”

“Michael and I have an understanding about tonight being a mirrored experience, don't we sweetheart?”

“Yes, you fucker.”

“Yes, yes. Michael’s life. So hard.” Geoff smirks and pulls on Michael’s hair, and it’s impossible to not see how Michael reacts to it. He doesn’t physically lean in towards his boyfriend. If anything he leans a little away, to get the most tug he can. But Alfredo can _see_ Michael emotionally lean in, really soak up the love derived from the pain Geoff is giving him. It’s romantic, and completely fucking filthy. If their goal was to explain their lifestyle choices in one movement, goal achieved.

“Come on boys, get to it. Can’t start the next part until you’re both ready,” Geoff prompts, glint in his eye.

Alfredo's not exactly new to assplay. It's relatively easy to calm himself enough to get first his fingers, then the ridged toy inside. It's easier knowing their eyes are on him, that they're into it. Because fuck it, he can own it, he’s a Youtuber too. People watching him just makes life better.

Once the plug is fully situated, stretching him to the point that he just wants _more_ , Alfredo holds out the bottle of lube to Michael. Which is stupid, because what’s he supposed to do still dressed? But at least it’s motivation for him to strip down. Alfredo’s not a creeper, it’s not like he wanted to see Michael naked from the moment he met him and was just biding his time. That said, this is a hundred percent appropriate time to want him to just get fuckin’ naked already.

There's no shocker at Michael’s pulled off shirt, no brands or piercings or anything. There’s some bruising on his pecs, but after the acronym conversation, that’s basically to be expected. The jeans are a different story. Under Michael’s zipper is a device. It's a series of thick metal rings with a spine down the centre, running the length of his cock. Topping it all off is a solid metal cap.

“Holy shit.” Wow is there a difference between knowing Michael's into cock cages and actually seeing one.

“Geoff thinks I’m crazy, but that’s because Geoff is a goddamn asshole.”

“Each to their own, man,” Alfredo says. Michael can do what he wants, obviously, but seeing the device in question he sides with Geoff. Alfredo definitely would not want that junk on his dick. Or maybe to like, try, out of curiosity, but definitely not on during sexy time. Having a dick cage preventing him from getting hard is essentially the opposite of sexy time, in his book.

“So someone want to put this dick into me, or...” Michael asks.

“I want you to do it yourself,” Geoff says. No. Orders. Alfredo would bet money it’s an order.

Michael takes the lube that Alfredo’s still stupidly holding, and places the open container on the dresser nearest him. He braces a hand on the dresser and curls over until he’s almost presenting himself. Alfredo can’t look away. Not that there’s much to see, which is all the hotter. All it takes is a quick finger dip of his coated hand -one moment of his hand pushing past his cheeks and pressing up into himself- and Michael’s ready. The black silicone slips into Michael with only a light gasp, a noise Alfredo can’t even be sure came from Michael. It might have belonged to him. Michael’s clearly open and ready to go. Geoff and Michael must have been fucking when they took that choking selfie and sent it to him. Jesus. If Alfredo wasn’t hard before, he sure the fuck is now.

“There we go!” Geoff says in a tone of friendly impatience. “Now get on the bed the way I tell you to.”

When Geoff finished positioning them Alfredo is on his hands and knees at the bottom of the bed. Michael is underneath him on his back, face at his groin. Geoff is still standing, still fully dressed. He’s a man with a plan. Alfredo can see it in his eyes, which he can look into via an eight foot by twelve foot mirror. 

The plan is, apparently, something Michael set up. Whether he set it up knowing that Geoff was going to switch things, Alfredo doesn’t know. He’s not sure it matters anyway. Geoff has picked up the red leather covered paddle, and Alfredo can either let him do this, or not. How they got here doesn’t apply to that choice.

Holding it at chest height, Geoff runs his free hand down the smooth face of the paddle a few times. Alfredo can't tear his eyes away. Even when Michael opens his mouth and licks the tip of his cock, Alfredo’s tense with the anticipation of Geoff smacking him.

“Alfredo, colour?”

“Uh, green? Yeah.” Yes, he is committing to this. He’s been spanked before, even had someone use a riding crop. How much worse can this be? They couldn’t sell something at a toy shop that would really fuck him up, right? Even if they did, he trusts Geoff to know what the fuck he’s doing.

There’s no countdown. No warning. One second he’s waiting. The next Geoff cracks his ass. Alfredo jolts forward like he can escape the heat of the impact, despite it having already landed. Doing so rams Michael's throat.

“Oh, shit. Sorry.”

“Don't be,” Geoff says with a smirk Alfredo can see in reverse. “He likes choking on lots of things, cock is just one of them.”

And so that’s how it goes. Michael doesn’t really suck his dick. Alfredo doesn’t really fuck his mouth. No, it’s Geoff who hammers Alfredo’s cock into Michael’s mouth. Alfredo is burning up with sensations, the two very different kinds of heat wrapped around him like the tightest pair of short shorts ever. Combined they’re making the rest of him go haywire. He’s all heavy panting and clenched toes and erratic blinking. Fuck the mirror revealing all the details, he can barely see as a function his body is supposed to be able to handle.

“Fuck, Geoff, jesus.” Oh god, he’s gonna come. He’s so fucking close, he’s burning to cinders. “Michael, do you- _fuck_.” Another tap from Geoff, ricocheting through his whole fucking body. “Will you swallow?”

“He’ll swallow.” Geoff happily provides the information, and Alfredo is beyond protest. Geoff must know what Michael’s into when it comes to spunk, he knows everything else.

One more thud, one more shove into Michael’s mouth, and it’s it for Alfredo. He shoots his load into the back of Michael’s throat and collapses. He knows he’s smothering Michael with his torso, but he just doesn’t have the coherency to do anything about it. Lucky for him, Geoff is there. Geoff gently rolls him onto his side, and immediately climbs onto the bed to spoon him. Where his ass is touching Geoff’s thighs Alfredo throbs, but he can’t say it’s not good to be held.

Alfredo isn't sure where the rest of this night is going. With Michael unable to come and Geoff still fully dressed it’s not exactly the tit for tat orgasm exchange he’s used to with a partner. He’s not too worried about his lack of foresight though. At this point he has confidence in this couple's ability to plan. Whatever the size and role of his part, he trusts it to be a good one.


End file.
